


Sowing the Seeds of Lust

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Rimming, Romance, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-28
Updated: 2007-10-28
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: For Draco's 24th birthday, Ron and Draco are back in Japan, and Ron has planned an exceptionally memorable evening for his lover. Set within my "Crown of Rope" universe, 18 months later, from Ron's POV.





	Sowing the Seeds of Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** For my dear Mona (sexyscholar) on the occasion of her birthday. Title is inspired by the song "Kiss the Dirt (Falling Down the Mountain)" by INXS.

Ron had been looking forward to this evening for weeks. In some ways, he was pleased mostly at himself for coming up with the idea, since aside from birthday presents for Teddy, he just wasn't a very good gift giver. For Draco's twenty-fourth birthday, and not quite the year and a half anniversary of their unlikely and somewhat tumultuous pairing, Ron had come up with an activity he didn't think Draco would ever forget. They hurried down the busy streets of Osaka in the relentless rain; when Draco had said he'd wanted to come back to Japan for his birthday, he'd opted not to tell Ron about how wet it was at this time of year. The rain couldn't dampen Ron's spirits, though, nor the anticipation of what the night held, which pooled, molten and relentless in his groin.

They approached the hidden entrance to Haitokukan, the bondage club Draco had frequented during his original three years in Japan. In front of the door Ron paused, pulling Draco to him and cradling the back of his head in his hands. Despite his own height, Draco was only a couple of inches shorter than Ron was, so they saw practically eye to eye. Excitement and gratitude blazed in Draco's gaze now, the openness bruising itself onto Ron's heart with its profundity and rarity. Draco was committed to him, with a depth and loyalty that still occasionally brought Ron up short. That didn't mean that Draco was forthcoming with his deeper feelings, however. And yet, Ron had no doubt that he'd know it when Draco was experiencing an extreme emotion, wherever on the scale it fell, and tonight, Draco was luminous.

"Yours," Ron murmured against the thin but welcoming expanse of Draco's lips.

"Mine," Draco breathed hotly before pressing their lips together, commanding the kiss with fervid possession.

Each dueling swipe of tongue made Ron harder, the flesh beginning to press noticeably against the clothes he'd specially chosen for the evening. Before getting dressed, he'd cast an Imperturbable and an anti-spying charm from his early days in Auror class to make sure that Draco had no idea what he was really wearing; he would find out soon enough. Ron forced himself back from the kiss, licking at the corner of his lips and trying to get his breathing back under control.

"Let's get inside," he said, his overactive imagination seeing himself as a pile of ash, burned to nothingness by the intensity barely contained under Draco's hooded lids.

"Let's."

Ron had been to Haitokukan, 'The House of Immortality,' twice before when Draco had first brought him to Osaka a year ago at New Year's. The ambiance was more refined than the Muggle clubs he himself had gone to when he'd been establishing that he really got off on being with men, and not women. The overwhelming presence of black hair and shorter statures in the club meant that they stood out even more than usual, but the men at the club quickly returned their attentions to whatever — or whomever — they'd been pursuing before Ron and Draco came through the doorway. Ron had booked a particular room, the one in which Draco a few years before had asked some of his regular playmates, as he called them, to bind him up in a complicated shibari pose, fuck him senseless, and take pictures. Now it was Ron's turn to claim that space for the two of them, and he had managed to get in touch with the young man who'd done the photography honours and asked him to document this night as well.

Draco didn't know this, of course. He just knew that they were coming to Haitokukan, and that Ron had a surprise. After eighteen months together, however, Ron could well surmise that Draco was far from innocent about what Ron might be getting up to. As they walked to the bar and ordered their drinks, a scotch for Ron and a gimlet for Draco, Ron's prurient satisfaction at what was up his sleeve to take his lover to the breaking point of pleasure settled into a cocky grin.

"So," Draco drawled. The one-syllable word trailed indecently like a finger across the bulge at the front of Ron's groin. "Happy Birthday to me."

Ron slid his arm behind Draco's waist, his wide palm holding possessively on Draco's hip. "I'd say so. Anything in particular you want to do?" he asked nonchalantly, knowing full well such a comment would only incense him.

"A thousand things, all involving you and me and rope," Draco said without batting an eye, taking a small sip of his viridian drink. "I did have a wank while you were in the shower. I couldn't stand it; thought I'd cream my pants just imagining what you might do to me, and that wouldn't do at all."

Ron spluttered into his glass. Damn Draco for staying so unruffled and so bloody sexy when he was supposed to be the one to absolutely unhinge him. Maybe he could use what little element of surprise he had left to catch Draco off guard.

"Well," Ron said, after clearing his throat and taking a deep swallow of his scotch, "I'm glad to hear that. About you and me and rope. Probably the wank, too. Oy, he's taken!" he said indignantly at a willowy snippet of a youth who had pounced on Draco, rubbing against him and muttering things Ron couldn't hear.

Draco elegantly pushed the young man away, saying something in Japanese and looking meaningfully at Ron. The wispy man, all kohl eyes and poured-on denim, glared jealously at Ron. Quite proud of himself, Ron resisted making any rude gestures, only slid his hand up the front of Draco's shirt, letting his third and fourth fingers rub at Draco's right nipple until it hardened under his touch as Draco let out a shuddering, low moan. That was enough to make the young man leave in a huff, though Ron noticed he gave them another backward glance before vanishing into the small collective of pairs and groups in the discreet dimness of the room.

"I think it's time your celebrations got underway," Ron said, his voice roughened by his own increasing arousal. Draco was subtlely pressing out his chest, encouraging Ron to tease the other nub into a hard peak, which he did.

"I think they are already," Draco said, letting his head rest on Ron's shoulder as they watched the spectacle around them. A mewling, needy sound came from Draco's chest as Ron let his hand smooth down the front of Draco's shirt only to stop at his waistband, hooking his thumb in one of the belt loops. "Tease," he breathed against the sensitive skin of Ron's ear, taking the lobe between his teeth and rolling it slightly as Ron felt his own knees go slightly weak. Draco knew every one of his weak spots, and Ron's ears were definitely in that category.

"Am not," Ron rumbled, splaying his wide fingers so that they feathered over the rise in Draco's trousers. "I'm going to give you everything you've ever asked for. And more," he promised, tilting his head so their lips could meet again for a burning kiss. Ron was seized by the need to regain control of their coupling, to get his focus back so that he could present his gift properly. Shibari wasn't something done haphazardly, and he was going to be testing Draco's body in a way he knew it had never been challenged before. With a last suckle on Draco's tongue, Ron eased away from him. "C'mon. We're going to a private room."

Draco seemed supremely pleased to have Ron take the lead, as Ron knew he would. Their sex life was the one realm in which Draco at times preferred to be commanded, to be restrained, his body used at Ron's whim. Over time, Ron had gotten used to taking control, and he'd learned how to tie Draco into a few bound positions that they found mutually satisfying. As they walked down the corridor to the room, Draco recognised his former playmate Izumi and they bowed slightly in greeting. Draco's eyebrow arched with intrigue as he saw the small case that held Izumi's camera.

"Are you joining us?" he asked, running a hand down the silky sleeve of Izumi's shirt.

"No. Only watching. And documenting, at Ronald-san's request," he replied, a slow smile gracing his lips.

"I can't wait," Draco sighed lustfully, pulling open the door.

Once inside, Ron surreptitiously cast a heating charm. It was a bit surreal to be in this particular room with Draco in person, though the décor was familiar enough. He'd originally seen pictures of Draco bound and hanging securely from the ceiling, three of his regular companions taking turns or in pairs using Draco's body to slake their own appetites. Even though the photographs had portrayed actions Ron couldn't fathom at the time, he now understood that Draco thrived on the freedom when his body was limited. Ron preferred it when Draco could thrash around, but he didn't mind indulging in this role on occasion.

"Take off your clothes," he said now to Draco, who immediately put down his drink and shrugged off his coat and toed off his shoes. Earlier in the day Ron had met with Izumi and negotiated a price as well as some ground rules, which included both limitless rolls of film, but also no touching of Draco. True to form of many of the men in the bondage club, Izumi wore clothes that left little to the imagination: a shiny steel grey t-shirt with black butterflies soaring down from his shoulder across the back, and leather trousers so tight Ron swore he could see a mole or two on his squarish backside.

Ron still had on his trench coat; he'd bought a pair of leather full-leg chaps that laced up the outside of his legs and buckled at the front and back at his waist. What they didn't cover was anything else between his legs. He'd had no intention of flashing random Japanese blokes, especially when walking along with his bits hanging free. Once Draco was standing nude, his head tilted as he awaited Ron's next instructions, Ron decided it was time for revelation number one. He unbuttoned the trench, enjoying the audible gasp from both Draco and Izumi as he folded the coat over his arm and then tossed it aside.

"Happy birthday to me, again," Draco purred, picking up his gimlet and padding slowly toward him, his gaze ensnared by Ron's obvious arousal out on display. Ron felt his cock twitch at the attention. Almost involuntarily, he clenched his arse as Draco ran a finger alongside the lacings of his leathers.

"You're incredibly fucking sexy," Draco said, leaning in and swinging his hips just slightly so their erections brushed.

"I've only just started," Ron said before tugging Draco to him, his hands anchored onto Draco's pliant backside. The friction was exquisite torture, the hot papery skin of Draco's cock rubbing against his while the rest of Ron was still essentially clothed. He attacked Draco's throat, kissing and sucking, with only the faintest thought to their paid voyeur. Izumi's camera's clicking sounds faded to the background as Ron feasted on the spicy skin of Draco's neck, rutting their pelvises together. He needed to pace himself, though, as he suspected they would both need their stamina given the designs he had on Draco and the velvet heat of his arse.

He pulled back from Draco, drinking in the flush to his pale skin, and the unfettered desire that shone in his eyes. "Go get your rope and bring it to me," he said as he stepped over to the small table where he'd put his drink down. He finished it off and then pulled his jumper over his head, adding it to the pile of discarded clothing. The light seemed too garish, so before tending to Draco, now standing in the middle of the room with a thick coil of black silken rope, Ron dimmed the lamps.

With the reverence reserved for the most sacred and intimate of rituals, Ron lifted the rope from Draco's hands and tenderly bound him up in a basic Hishi, a diamond pattern. The silken cords stood out in contrast with his fair skin; Draco's forearms were joined together and wrapped to his chest, rope crossing around the tops of his thighs in a strong web that left his cock, balls and arse fully available for Ron to ravage. Ron couldn't resist a slow, methodical walk around his lover; he had to know what Draco's sexual tattoo on his lower back — a dragon he'd named Scorpius — was doing. The scarlet creature was sitting impatiently, its wings unfurled so that the tips nearly reached Draco's hips, its pointed tail flickering around the edge of the puckered skin of Draco's hole. Thankfully Izumi kept his commentary to himself; Ron had already reconciled himself to the morally dubious decision to Obliviate the man after this was all over, but he was grateful that he wasn't seeing anything _too_ far out of the ordinary.

Between the impatient tattoo and the betrayal of Draco's own body, Ron couldn't resist a little extra foreplay. He sank to his knees behind Draco, knowing that his lover had treated himself to a thorough cleansing from the inside out, and pulled Draco's arse apart with his hands. Without a word, he leaned his head underneath the rounded flesh, licking his perineum with a wide swipe of tongue.

"Holy fuck," Draco moaned, his legs quivering as Ron began his onslaught in earnest, licking around the shaved entrance, jabbing his tongue into the musky, tight, rosy flesh. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , taste me, yes, gods, fuck," Draco whimpered, spreading his legs so that Ron had plenty of room to rim him unimpeded.

Truthfully, this wasn't Ron's favourite activity, but the sounds that came out of Draco's mouth when he lapped around the sensitive skin, his tongue flicking against the clenching hole with a fast beat like a drummer, they made Ron's cock turn to iron. There was also the undeniable dirty subversiveness of it; the slumbering adolescent in Ron that had never fully grown up loved the fact that his former nemesis, with his superior attitude and all the trappings of a life that Ron had never had, could be reduced to profane gibberish when Ron stuck his tongue or cock into Draco's marble-skinned arse. Ron had other plans for this hot channel, though, so with a bit of reluctance, he nipped at Draco's arsecheek and eased back onto his heels before standing up. Draco's chest was heaving, and Scorpius was now pacing, tiny tendrils of smoke curling up from its nose. With a wicked grin, Ron stuck two fingers in his mouth to wet them and eased them without preamble up into Draco's body.

"Nnnnnnnngh fuck," Draco said with a shudder, pushing back onto the buried digits. Ron wiggled them a bit but not much; neither he nor Draco really enjoyed having fingers in their arse, but Ron had wanted to keep Draco off-guard, and it seemed to work.

"Go lie down on the bed," Ron said after he removed his hand and Draco willingly complied. He sat down on the full-sized bed, glancing up at the posts which stood up from each corner and then were joined together a few metres up, forming a sturdy rectangle.

"No. I'm not suspending you in mid-air," Ron said with a huffed laugh, admiring the line of muscles on Draco's abdomen as he eased himself backwards before landing with a faint whump on his back. Ron strode over to him and knee-walked on top of Draco's body before lowering himself, rubbing their shafts together and relishing the fact that Draco could only receive pleasure. He did treat himself to a needy, desperate kiss from Draco as he leaned in, Draco's kiss far more like a starving man at table than a refined aristocrat at a meal.

"What are you going to do?" Draco asked raggedly when Ron pushed up from the bed, trailing a line of nips and kisses down Draco's torso until he was poised above Draco's neglected cock.

"You'll see."

The scorching look in Draco's eyes made it feel as though a pyre had been lit in Ron's belly. Their gazes locked, he opened his mouth and sucked on the exposed crown of Draco's cock, swirling his tongue around the head before bobbing his head up and down. A litany of baritone cries and groans showered down on Ron as he sucked and licked the hot, slick flesh, the room seeming to heat up with each "Oh fuck," and "Gods, Ron, so _good_."

Ron's own shaft was aching for attention, so he crouched between Draco's thighs, taking himself in hand to provide some relief to his prick. Tonight was one to focus on his lover, though, and not with just a blowjob, so he ceased his ministrations far sooner than he normally would have. He flicked his tongue into the slit, savouring the lemonyvinegar fluid welling from the tip.

"I want your arse on the edge of the bed, your legs spread," Ron demanded as he eased onto the floor, his own erection bouncing as he walked over to his trench coat and rummaged through it for the two items he'd brought. One was a phial of Draco's now favourite lubricant. It was a unique sage-infused slick that Charlie had given Ron after a long night of drinking at the Belligerent Badger when he'd finally told his trustworthy older brother that he fancied blokes. The salve was also really good for burns, but in Charlie's accompanying parchment, he'd acknowledged that a few of the dragon riders with sexual inclinations like Ron's highly recommended it for their own private activities.

The other item, a gold-coloured phallus, caused Draco's expression to shadow in confusion and disappointment. "I like that," he said, jerking his head a bit to try and get some of his fringe out of his eyes, "but mostly when I don't have the real thing."

Ron sat down beside Draco's torso, gently brushing the offending bits of hair off of his forehead. "I want you to suck on this for a minute, and I'll tell you what I have in mind." He paused to ease the replica of his cock into the welcoming 'o' of Draco's mouth. George and Lee had come up with a few items in an adult line at Wheezes over the past couple of years, and both Ron and Draco now possessed Wheezes' patented Grow 'N Show dildos of their own erect cocks.

"You see," Ron went on, his voice husky with the passion smouldering in his heart, "you're going to be filled with two of me. Do you think you'll be able to stand it? Two of my cocks pushing into you at the same time, stretching you to your limit?"

Draco's eyes fluttered shut and his whole body appeared to tremble as he moaned, deep within in his chest.

"I think you can. I think you'll be speechless, barely able to breathe, feeling your body pushed as far as it can while two cocks, both mine, fuck you until you forget anything about yourself except that I'm the one claming you."

Ron's own pulse was racing at the words, almost more erotic than the upcoming act itself. Draco was panting around the warm, lifelike dildo, his jaw slack. Ron removed the phallus, using it to draw a line down Draco's jaw to the flushed hollow of his throat. Ron's cock seemed to strain against its skin, throbbing in its insistence to be buried in Draco, alongside… himself. Which, granted, was a bit strange, but Ron wasn't about to share Draco with anybody else. When Draco's eyes slowly opened, his gaze glassy and unfocussed, Ron suddenly wondered if he'd misjudged his instincts. Draco had certainly never approached him with any unexpected requests outside of some of the shibari he reveled in, but the idea of fucking Draco with the dildo alongside had burned its way into Ron's imagination, and he couldn't shake it.

"I love you," Draco whispered. "Do it."

Ron took a deep, shaky breath, trying to steel himself. He wasn't good at words, but he knew that his own feelings were far more transparent all the time anyway. "Yours. Always," he murmured, placing a hesitant, chaste kiss on Draco's lips before scooting down Draco's body.

The squeak of the leather as he stood at the foot of the bed drew his attentions back to himself, as well as the third person in the room. Izumi's own interest had been piqued, now quite obvious in the mound trapped in his own skintight leathers. Too bad Ron couldn't let him keep the memories, but at least he was enjoying himself in the moment. He uncorked the phial, casting a wandless and silent heating charm on the dildo as he made sure it was thoroughly coated. Ron glanced up at Draco, whose eyes were sealed shut, his attentions evidently already honed in on the realm of pleasure between his legs. Biting down on his lower lip, Ron slid the dildo past the slightly stretched opening, pushing it all the way in until the base of it stopped at his arse.

Draco had let out a satisfied sigh, much like a cat stretching out in a warm beam of sunlight. His legs were splayed and there was a slight tremour in his thighs. Ron toyed with Draco's arse a bit, easing the phallus in and out, building up a bit of speed and angling it to where he thought it brought Draco the most pleasure. For his part, Draco rode it as best he could, and seemed to encourage Ron to get it as deep as possible. Ron had seen a few cocks in his time and knew he wasn't exactly hippogriff sized, but he'd received no complaints. This, however, was totally new territory, much like his whole relationship with Draco. Just as he'd heeded his reckless impulse to sleep with Draco when first invited to, he trusted his body and the way his lover reacted to each thrust and twist of the dildo.

He left the golden shaft alone for a minute, pouring more of the lubricant into his palm and slicking himself until his whole cock was covered and glistening. As he nudged two fingers into the impossibly tight opening, he found himself wishing the bed was a bit higher from the floor, but there was nothing to be done about it now. Gently he stretched Draco wider until he decided that his cock would feel better than his tugging fingers. He guided his cock next to the dildo and pushed, so, so carefully, watching Draco's face as it screwed up in concentration until he'd made it past the clamping ring of muscle. With a deep exhale, Ron inched forward into the grasping vise of Draco's body, stopping when he saw how white Draco's lips had become, pressed into a tight line.

"Is it too much?" Ron asked hoarsely, his own senses overloaded at seeing himself partway into Draco's tight arse, sharing the space with another cock.

"Getting. Usedtoit," Draco said through gritted teeth. "Keep going. It's better when you're moving, fuck, so full, two of you _ohmyfuckingod_."

Sweat had beaded on Ron's forehead and above his lip. He was holding on to Draco's hips for dear life, deathly afraid of hurting Draco, but knowing logically that his body could stand it. He'd seen some of the very large toys Draco had used in his past, but it was quite another experience to have his own sensitive skin rubbing against what felt like another cock, buried in the squeezing furnace of Draco's hole, _holyfuck_. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," he chanted, sliding just the smallest bit, not even fully sheathed but he couldn't bear to hurt him…

"Allthewayin," Draco ground out, his knuckles white where his hands were clenched, bound and immobile above his chest. "Fuck me. Both of them, all the way, merlinholyfuck," he lashed out before he moaned, long and piercing and with the sound of a wild creature.

Ron rocked his hips, sliding forward only a bit, overwhelmed as it was, barely able to stand the friction as he fucked Draco with such small movements. His sacs drew up and there was nothing to be done; he couldn't stave off his own orgasm, pounding in the base of his cock. Draco pushed against him, his jagged "ahs" punctuating the air as he canted his hips, allowing Ron to ease further in.

"Fuck! Draco!" Ron yelped as his release thundered out of him. He squeezed his eyes shut, barely able to stand upright as the waves of pleasure wracked him, seeming to have come up from the soles of his feet and pouring out into Draco's widened muscles.

When he felt steadier, he opened his eyes and saw to his dismay there were tracks leaking from the sides of Draco's eyes. _Fuck_ , what had he done? Misery wasn't at all the kind of memory he wanted Draco to have.

"Stay there," Draco rasped out. "Wank me, with lube. Want you to make me come, never felt anything like this, fuck," he whispered as Ron shakily kept his balance, spilling more lube than he got on his hand.

He managed to coat his palm, squelching the salve between his fingers before leaning forward to grasp Draco's cock, only at half-mast. Earlier in their relationship that had made Ron feel totally inept until Draco had explained that intense pleasure from the friction in his arse didn't always go directly to his cock. Ron hadn't bottomed enough to know. At least now he knew what motions to make, how to pull and slide his hand up and down, reviving Draco's shaft until Draco was gasping. He made huffed sounds of distress but Ron knew they were actually noises of pleasure. Draco rutted against the bed, causing Ron's softening cock to rub against the dildo, still buried inside of him, until he let out a stocattoed string of "ohs." Warm fluid spurted out onto Draco's abdomen, over the black ropes, and some dribbled down onto Ron's hand. Ron let out a fatigued sigh, only then realising he'd been holding his breath.

Once he could see Draco's body relax, beginning with the furrows easing from his forehead, Ron smoothed his left hand from Draco's hip over to the strained skin around Draco's hole; he hoped it would be gesture enough for Draco to know he needed to ease out of him. The faint nodding motion of Draco's head gave Ron the reassurance he wished for. Slowly he leaned back until his spent cock slid out, and then he pulled gently on the dildo and placed it on the floor. The gaping eye of Draco's entrance was a bit disconcerting, but Ron knew it would restore itself to normal size after not too much time. He wished he could simply banish the ropes, but he didn't want to have to Obliviate Izumi yet. Ron glanced over at him, still dutifully taking pictures.

"That's probably enough," he said, but Izumi merely waved him on from behind the lens, so Ron went back to tending to his sated, and probably rather sore beloved. He undid the rope at Draco's arms and with a bit of manoeuvring, got enough of it undone so that Draco's arms were free. He wanted nothing more than to be able to hold him, and the embrace be reciprocated. Draco was still trembling a bit, both from the intensity of their experience and not having had use of his arms for a time, but Ron didn't mind playing the part of comforter. He held Draco to him, their equally long legs intertwining, breathing in each other's hot air and respecting the silence which cocooned them. After a time, Ron nuzzled Draco's ear.

"Thank you," he murmured. "I hope it was a memorable birthday."

Draco tried to give him a hard look, but it was tempered by the aura of utter satiation that he couldn't disguise. "I'd say so." He nosed gently along the side of Ron's jaw. "Thank you. You quite surprised me."

"You're not hurt, are you?" Ron couldn't fully relax until he knew Draco was okay.

"No. I may be a bit sore, but it was definitely worth it. Just don't go telling your brother _how_ we used his… products. That's not for him to know."

"I can say without a doubt that George is quite content not to think about our sex life."

"Good," Draco said with a shudder, his gaze flickering over Ron's shoulder at a faint snicking sound. "Did Izumi just go?"

Ron jerked his head up, and saw that it was just the two of them now in the room, several small canisters of film and a small note on the table where Ron's empty glass stood. "Dammit!" he swore softly.

"Were you going to Obliviate him?" Draco asked, incredulous.

"Well, yeah," Ron said. "He saw your tattoo. Muggles can explain away a lot of things, but a moving tattoo?"

Draco merely shrugged. "I suspect he's seen what he would consider far more strange things than that. Don't worry about it. Like anybody who comes to a club like this one, he keeps his mouth shut. It's the Japanese way."

"If you say so."

They lay in a comfortable silence for a while longer, until Draco began to stretch. "Well, this birthday boy wants to go back out and have a smoke, watch some of the pretty boys just for a little bit, and then I want to go back to our hotel."

"Sounds good." Ron sat up, and then looked at his still-exposed crotch. "Um. Well, if Izumi's not here…" He cast a glamour on the leather pants so that his entire groin was now covered, at least to the Muggle eye.

"Where'd you get those, anyway?" Draco asked, leering at him. "They're stunning. Well, you're stunning, and those trousers definitely enhance your assets."

Ron coloured slightly. "I asked Harry to do some research for me. We went to a Muggle shop in London."

Draco's lips pursed. "So Potter knows. Delightful." He scowled as he eased off of the bed, walking gingerly over to his clothes after he cast a Terego on himself.

"Look, it's not like he's fantasising about me wearing them," Ron insisted.

Draco arched an eyebrow. "Unlike George, Potter _does_ have an unnatural interest in our sex life."

Ron shrugged, and smiled. "He'll never really know what we get up to, though." He shuffled over to Draco, lacing his fingers behind Draco's back. "I vow to keep it that way."

"You'd better."

Ron tilted his head and leaned forward, pressing a firm, soft kiss on Draco's lips. "So glad you came into the world, and into mine. Especially that day in Regent's Park."

"You're a sentimental sap."

"I'm your sentimental sap."

Draco sighed before sucking gently on Ron's lower lip.

"Yes, you are."

* * * * *


End file.
